Please Give Me One Gin Tonic
by Beecha
Summary: A drabble collection featuring our beloved Gin and an OC male character, this is a yaoi story.
1. Chapter 1

Dear all, this is a drabble collection featuring our beloved Gin and an OC male character. This story contains gay romance, BL, yaoi, guy on guy action. To sum it all, Gin will be screwing a man here. Now why an OC? because I once had a dream that I was a dude and that I had a crush on Gin. I own nothing expect my sick fantasies, my bad English, and the phone which I use to type this story. I hope you all enjoy.

It has been a while since I last came to Japan. I honestly thought that I would never return to this country, but after my encounter with that man in black, I just had to come back. The start of it all was back when I was working in a bank in new york, I have no idea how I landed the job but I did and I was glad about it. My salary was good, my work place was nice, my life seemed perfect with no sign of trouble at all. Till that day, the day which I decided for no apparent reason to take a walk. My life so far was go to work and go home, I might be a charming person but seriously, I loved staying at home, I play R18 games all the time, and I worshiped my anime DVDs. But that fated day I decided to go for a walk in the park, I honestly believe that it was fate. I had finished work late that day, the sun had already set, and my heart was heavy with trivial work related matters. As I passed the trees of the deserted park, something gold caught my attention. Now normally I was the type of guy that would ignore everything and anything for the sake of maintaining my boring life. But that day I looked behind the tree, that was the start of it all. There, hidden by the trees and the shadows of the night stood a lone figure mostly covered in black. All I could see was long gold locks that shinned under the moonlight. As the figure turned towards me I could have never guessed that that face will change my life forever.

All reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you know?

I write when I'm at work, good kids don't do that. Also don't read yaoi fanfiction on your work PC, you might have nightmares about boss firing you because you were reading gay porn at work . Again I own nothing but my sick fantasies, my bad English, and the phone which I use to type this story. I hope you all enjoy.

That's right, that night the last thing I saw was those golden locks and a face covered by a black hat. When I regained conscious I found my self surrounded by darkness and tied up. I could see the moonlight seeping from the window of the deserted room I was in. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw a someone approaching me, then I heard a click sound followed by the words "if you don't want your man died then you will have to tell me where you put the goods." It was the man with long blond hair, far from him I could see another figure in the dark, a woman's voice I've never heard before replied with a voice filled with fear "Gin please don't! The goods are buried under the house!" After that I heard a faint sound, a gasp and a thud. In fear of what happened I spoke for the first time that night "what's going on?! Did you kill her?! Wha-" I couldn't continue on my ramble because something round and hot filled the inside of my mouth. "Do you want to live?" One question followed by another faint click sound made me think of how ironic it is that when faced with danger humans tend to struggle for their life. I had always thought that I wouldn't mind dying if it was a painless death. But as the gun that was probably used moments before to kill some woman filled my mouth I could only nod my head in answer to the question. "Do you know first aid?" Another nod came from me, now that I think about it I probably would have said yes to anything he asked. "You have to follow a few of my rules if you want to live, first of all, forget that tonight ever happened." The man named Gin told me in a voice that sent chills down my spain. "The first aid box is on the table there, there's a flash light next to it use it." I was then freed from the ropes that bond me, as I moved to grab the first aid box, Gin lied on the dusty old coach and pointed a gun in my direction. "Put that thing away from me, I know that you can kill me anytime but I can't treat you if you keep that thing painted at me!" Gin gave me one cold look and said "I give the orders around here, take the pain killers from the bottle and place them in my mouth." I raised a brow at the commend, I always knew that my big mouth would be the death of me, but I hoped that I had enough sense in me to keep quiet in the presence of a killer. "What, big guy can't feed himself?" Apparently not, I've done it, something flew past my ear, now that my eyes have adjusted to the darkness I could see the long thing attached at the end of the gun. I saw a silencer on tv before, but the bastard seriously just shot me! " if you value your life keep your mouth shut." I froze for a second then moved to place the tablets in his mouth, after swallowing it dry he ordered me to bandage his leg. I took out the bandages and moved to his leg, after seeing the blood and puss and black color that showed from his ripped pants I lost it. "You need to be hospitalized! What the heck is this?!" Gin seriously looked pissed and barked "Just bandage it!" For the first time I defied the commanding voice of Gin and pulled out a spray. "You know that thats poison right? You have to go to the hospital, what if you die and decided that because I don't know how to deal with poison that its my fault that you died and you take revenge by making my life miserable." I started cleaning the wound as much as possible before wrapping it. No amount of the tv survivor shows could have taught me how to deal with this situation. Gin didn't even make a sound as I cleaned the wound, he just calmly questioned " assuming I'm weak enough to die from a pathetic wound, how would I harm you if I died? " after wrapping his leg, I started looking for food because I was hungry, not because Gin needed food. "Stop being silly! You would hunt me till my death" I found a bunch of canned soup and thought that it was better than nothing. I started heating the soup up using a burner that was close, it was a quiet for a moment, but as I mentioned before I can't keep my mouth shut if my life depended on it. "So, why the heck I am here in the first place?" Come one, one moment I was taking a walk, the other I have a gun in my mouth. "I thought I told to keep that mouth of yours shut?" I started drinking my soup from the can straight. "You knock me out, tie me up, threaten to kill me, and then make me your slave, I think I deserve some explanation. Moreover, I've never meet the woman you just killed, I'm not her man, and if you tell me this all happened because you confused me with her man, I might have to do something very painful to you." Gin gave me a cold look and then ordered me to take a cigarette out of his pocket and light it up for him. I reached for his coat pocket and pulled a pack out, as I struggled with lighting it up, Gin's voice filled the room that still had the corpse laying around somewhere. "You might have not been involved if you did not see me kill her husband." "You killed her husband! Are you a serial killer!?" No seriously, what are you suppose to do in a situation like this? "And you knew I was not the husband!? Why did you try to kill me!? And I did not see anything!" The expression if looks can kill should only be said after seeing the look that Gin gave me. "There was a chance that you saw something, and in this dark you could have passed for the husband. I killed him before finding out the location of the goods, and threatening to kill her husband would have made that woman talk, after all I had a nice live bait in front of me why not use it" I started at him for a bit before finishing my canned soup, and decided that I should not feed mr. asshole. "For someone who talks a lot your handling this very calmly." I sighed before debating for moment if I should speak or keep quiet. "Well, either way you will kill me for seeing your face so I guess why not tell you my life story. Also, there's no need to kill me just because your about to listen to me talking, I get it. you think I'm annoying but bear with me, this is probably my last night alive. I don't remember my parents, but I've seen my mother in pictures and home videos, and I faintly remember her from when I was a child . I was raised by my grandmother on my mothers side, and I never knew my farther. I was really quite normal as a teenager. When I finished my third year of high school my grandmother passed away. I was a year from turning eighteen, and had to have a legal guardian. It was then that man appeared before me and told me that my grandmother's lawyer had contacted his boss and informed him of her death. He also told me that his boss is my biological father therefor my legal guardian. All I knew about my father that he was Japanese, but I was told that he had passed away. When I was first arrived to Japan I was thrilled, I thought that my parents were divorced and that I would now have the father I never had. The first thing that my father told me when i met him was that I would inherit him when I turn eighteen, and that it was on that very condition that he allowed my mother to take to back to her home country. He also contained saying that he was glad that a came a year earlier so that I would get a feeling of how things went on in his organization. I lost it then; I felt that my father only saw me as someone who will take the organization after him. To sum things up my dad was scum bag, and the head of a yakuza gang of some sort. I stayed in Japan for my last year of high school and left, even during my stay in Japan I didn't stay with my dad. That was five years ago. But who would have guessed that the world I left behind came back to me again." When you pour your heart out like this, normally people express their sympathy, all what came out of Gin's mouth was "I'm not part of a yakuza group." From all the things that he could've said the blond killer choose to comment on the fact that he was not a yakuza member. No words of how I should man up, no words of sympathy, no words of wisdom. I have always hated my father for everything that went wrong in my life. For my mother's early death, my grandmother's illness, the fact that I came to hate people due to my father's job. Not even once had I ever talked to anyone about my father, I just dealt with my father issue like I dealt with any other issue in my life, I just ignored it and pretended that it never happened. For someone to just look over my biggest issue in my life like this made me laugh like a mad man. "Man, I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard. Gin if you didn't kill me today we should grab a cup of coffee sometime."

Note: I know that Gin's hair latter became silver, and yes I do have a thing for naturally sliver/white haired men, I still feel moor natural saying that his hair is blond. But I can change it to sliver. Also, chapters are not supposed to be this long but I'm trying to finish creating the setting.

All reviews are appreciated.


End file.
